Mini-vans and many other types of vehicles include a sliding door having a latch and release mechanism. One such mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,036. One problem with the mechanism of this prior patent concerns the amount of force that is necessary to operate the release device on account of the cam for the release device having to move and slide along a linear slot. The linear action of the cam results in an undesirable amount of friction which must be overcome in order to operate the release device. Thus, although this prior arrangement and other arrangements have been considered to operate in a somewhat satisfactory manner in the past, there is still a continual need for new and improved latch and release mechanisms that are easier to operate, economical to manufacture, and yet also being made of durable construction and quality to allow for repeatable use.